


Are You Okay? (Susie x Gender Neutral! Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: “YOOO PLEASE DO A SUSIE X GENDER NEUTRAL READER?? they make her super sappy and they love giving susie lil smooches and hugs?? just,,, happy feelings,,, tysm have a great day!!”





	Are You Okay? (Susie x Gender Neutral! Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Okay, so I blew through Deltarune, like, the day after it came out AND watched Jacksepticeye’s playthrough of it…. Needless to say, I’m a fan. Susie is such an interesting character, I’m extremely hyped that I got to write for her. Sorry if this sucks but it’s just what happened so yeah

 

“Ms. Alphys?” you approached your teacher’s desk.

“Oh, uh, y-yes (Y/n)?” The short lizard woman pushed her glasses up her face and tried not to look directly at you; she was a very nervous monster.

“I was wondering since there’s an odd number of people for pairs, could I make a group of three?”

“Wh-what are you talking about?” she blinked at you from behind her spectacles. “Ten  _is_ an even number.”

“Yes, but I wasn’t counting Tem, Miss. She always has her ’ _special_ ’ partner, remember?” You both leaned over the desk to see Temmie petting a hard-boiled egg.

 

“R-right,” Ms. Alphys sighed, giving up. “Who’s going to be in your group then?”

“I was thinking I could take Kris and Susie since they’re both late as it is, that way I can help them catch up.”

“G-good idea!”

“Thank you,” you smiled and sat back down at your desk.

 

 

Ms. Alphys was your favorite teacher, besides your mom of course, because she was so considerate… and kind of a pushover but that was okay with you, you never had to fight her on letting you use markers as you did with some teachers.

Your mom was Toriel Dreemurr, the younger classes teacher at the school, and Kris was your twin brother, although you looked nothing alike in your opinion. Your dad, Asgore Dreemurr, ran a flower shop in town and it was one of your favorite places to go because the flowers were beyond beautiful and your dad treated you like royalty. As much as you loved your parents, you probably loved your older brother Asriel just a smidge more. He was at University for the year and you missed him more than anything, you couldn’t wait for him to come home.

 

“Yo, (Y/n)?” Monster Kid leaned towards your seat and whispered. “Where’s Kris?”

“I don’t know, I walk to school. He’s a big baby and rides in the car with my mom.”

“Ha! Yeah! Car’s are for babies!”

“Hey! I ride in the car with my dad!” Snowy complained.

“Oh, sorry Snowy.”

 

As Ms. Alphys began to explain the lesson plan for the day, you kept your eyes on the door. Kris was really, really late. Usually, mom let him sleep in but never this late.

 

Just as you started to get worried that he might be sick or something, he opened the door and shuffled inside.

“K-Kris!” Ms. Alphys exclaimed. “We-We thought you weren’t coming! We’re doing group projects this week, (Y/n)’s already said that they’d take you.”

He sighed dramatically and plopped down in his seat beside you.

“Wow, I’m so  _honored_ that you could grace my presence, your royal  _pain in my ass_ ,” he glared at you. “What? Did someone not get  _enough_ sleep?”

He muttered a ‘shut up’ and started to absentmindedly play with his pencil.

 

“A-Alright now, for your project’s-” Ms. Alphys was cut off again by the door slamming open. “o-oh… h-hi susie…”

There, standing in the doorway, was the monster girl that made everyone freeze on the spot; everyone except you. As you looked at her, you weren’t frozen, you melted. Her eyes were covered by her bangs, a sign that most interpreted as her upset but you knew that she was just tired. She wore an oversized purple jacket, a plain white shirt, ripped jeans and combat boots, as per usual.

“Am I late?” your girlfriend roughly asked, her voice was full of sleepy huskiness, making her sound even scarier than usual.

“N-no!” Ms. Alphys stuttered. “We-we were just starting on our group p-projects. Susie, you’re with Kris and (Y/n)!”

“… Okay.”

.

“U-uh, there’s no ch-chalk… You guys know I can’t start the lesson without it… S-so you’d better tell me where it i-is. Or else e-everyone will get in trouble!” Ms. Alphys tried to threaten the class, which didn’t work at all. “P-please?”

“Ms. Alphys? Maybe Susie and I could go to the supply closet and get some-”

“G-good idea! Susie! Could you g-go to the closet and get some chalk?” Ms. Alphys cut you off.

“… whatever,” she walked right back out of the classroom, slamming the door again behind her.

“K-Kris! Go with Susie to make sure she actually, uh, gets it…  and stays out of trouble.”

Kris rolled his eyes but did as he was asked.

“Play nice  _please_ ,” you grabbed his arm.

“I’ll be nice if your  _girlfriend_ is,” he shook you off and walked out.

“Well  _damn_ ,” you whispered to yourself. “Susie’s never nice to him.”

.

.

.

You swung your feet impatiently underneath the school bench. It was getting to be pretty late in the afternoon but you still waited. 

Suddenly, the front doors of the school were thrown open and a familiar purple face appeared.

 

“Susie!” You threw yourself into her strong arms. “There you are! You had me worried  _sick_!”

“Aw, sorry babe,” she wrapped her arms protectively around you. “Got a little sidetracked being a badass.”

“If that were true you’d never be able to focus on  _one_ single thing.”

“ _Babe_ ,” she blushed violet.

 

“Please tell me you weren’t skipping class, you  _know_ how I feel about you skipping class,” you scolded her.

“I didn’t mean to be gone for so long,  _okay_?” She let go of you but you grabbed her hands to keep her from walking away.

“Then what were you  _doing?_  You’re not-” you gasped “-are  _you_ and  _Kris_ -?!”

“ _NO!_ ” She nearly shouted. “Don’t be  _gross_ , you know I hate his guts.”

 

“Then where  _were_ you all day?”

“Look, if I told you you’d think I was crazy,” she turned her head to dramatically look off into the woods. You squeezed her hands.

“I already  _know_ you’re crazy: crazy  _in love_  with me.”

“You’re hilarious, babe.”

“I know,” you kissed her cheek.

 

The doors slammed shut again and you turned to see Kris shuffling out.

“Hey, Kris! You’d better call Mom, she’s kinda pissed.”

“Heh, it’s nice to see someone  _else_ tell you what to do for once,” Susie laughed at him as he begrudgingly pulled out his phone.

 

“Susie?” She turned her attention back down towards you. “Would you tell me what happened over a bunny parfait and a cup of hot chocolate?”

“If you’re paying.”

“Naturally,” you chuckled and kissed her nose.

“ _Babe_ ,” she whined.

“Oh, you  _know_ you love me.”

“… Yeah, okay.”

.

.

.

Susie held the door for you as you walked into ‘QC’s Diner.’

“Hey, Susie, you didn’t die,” Catti said unenthusiastically as you both walked in. “Good for you or whatever.”

“Uh,  _thanks?_ ” she said confused.

 

“Can I help you kids?” the bunny behind the counter asked as you approached her.

“Hiya! Two bunny parfaits and hot chocolates at my regular please?”

“Anything for Toriel’s kids,” she winked.

You led Susie to a booth towards the back of the diner.

“Alright, spill.”

“… Yeah, okay,” she sighed and started to tell you everything.

.

.

.

You took a deep breath and scooted over to her side of the booth, placing your head on her shoulder.

“Are you okay?”

“Come on, I’m me. I’m always fine,” she said over confidently.

“No, I know you, Susie. You act big, tough and scary but you’re really just trying to hide the fact that you’re a big softy.”

“… No, I’m not.”

“Come on, you’re dating  _me_. Yes you are,” you nuzzled her neck.

“… Okay, maybe a little.”

 

“So?”  
“So what?”  
“Are you okay?”

“… No,” she sighed. “I miss Lancer.”

“Then we’ll just have to go find him tomorrow, won’t we?” You hugged her.

 

“You want to go  _with me?_ ” she asked surprised.

“Of  _course_! You’re my  _girlfriend_! I wanna meet all one of your friends.”

“Oh, you’re  _asking_ for me to bite your face off.”

“The only reason your face would be anywhere  _near_ mine is if I’m  _kissing_ it.”

“Wanna test that theory,  _punk_?”

“Oh anytime,  _Violent Ax Susie_ ,” you pulled her face close.

“Damn, I love you.”


End file.
